


A Fallen Angel

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angels, Coran is a hitchiker, Dark, Demons, F/M, He now has a major problem which is not including Lotor or Shiro, I've got a rough draft, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Keith enjoys ice-cream, Keith fell with Lucifer, Keith is a demon, Keith is also lactose intolerant, Keith stuffs up big time, Lance and Pidge and Hunk are besties, Lance is a something special, Lance is afraid of the dark, Lance is college student, Lotor is a hell hound, M/M, Matt wasn't accepted into the Garrison, Matt works for NASA, No Plot/Plotless, Pidge comforts him, Pidge is a college student, Shiro is a general for heaven, Shiro is his brother, So going with the flow, So is Hunk, allura is an angel, but here it goes, shiro is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Matt are searching for aliens. It is a holiday that they have all been looking forward to until it it tipped upside down by a stray demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hike up to the mountain top

A shiver went down Lance’s spine. The sky was bright up here, nothing but the small camp fire lighting the trees around them. Unlike the tree at sea level, they were thin and had only patches of touch like leaves that could surivive the elements. Not 10 meters further only lay moses and not further than that lay only bare rock. The peaks of the mountain shone brightly as the moon revealed itself from behind the clouds. They were going to climb that and wait. Maybe for 2 days. Maybe for more. It had gradually gotten colder as they had climbed, but as Pidge had nicely provided them with warm clothes they were plenty warm. Hunk was seated by the fire, his cheeks pink from the cold. Matt was tabbing at the small screen that scanned the sky from the small opening in the trees. Lance stepped back from the small ledge that the camp was perched on, a small breeze rustled the trees and threatened to carry the fire. Hunk moved back a bit. Pidge was sound asleep in her tent, soon Lance would join her. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could forget about the little lights that he couldn't have one. That certain darkness would consume him if he wasn't in bed before the rest. His feet hurt, a constant throb as his socks rubbed against the back of his hiking boots. The walk had been exhausting. Even if they had trained nearly every weekend to do the climbing, this had proved to be more difficult as they had been challenged by winds, steep slopes and snow that covered pots in the ground.

“There’s isn’t a better place to look for alien activity,” Matt exclaimed quietly, his eyes shining fromt the fire. “If we get there tomorrow sometime we could have a good view of the sky,” Lance smiled,

“Good. I think Pidge wants to prove me wrong. Although I think that is basically impossible,”

“Fuck you Lance. I’m always right,” Pidge stated from inside her tent, her voice muffled. It was almost comical but it lost it's flare of humor quickly as Lance realized that she was being serious. Matt shrugged as he began to pack his stuff in a bag so he could get in his own tent. “Let the fire go out. There’s no wild life that will harm us out here,” Matt stated as he stood and stretched. His smile split across his face, “Although if you're scared of the dark-”

“-we’ll put out the fire,” Lance muttered as he kicked a small log and began to put ice on the fire. Pidge had wanted to keep their location a secret while they were sleeping. Lance just thought that she was being paranoid. Hunk tabbed him in the shoulder, indicating that he would finish the rest. Lance smiled in gratitude as he placed a comforting hand on Hunks own shoulder,

“Thanks man.”

Creeping into his own tent, Lance settled down into his sleeping bag. The sound of Hunk making his way to his tent almost agonizing peaceful. Lance preferred the loudness of the university, he wanted to be back in the small worn down cafe that was usually packed during finals, he wanted to go back home. Not that Lance would admit it. His friends had been planning it since they were kids. Lance had even wanted to go, but as he had gotten older certain thoughts had become a kiddish notion that reminded Lance of the tone of embarrassing stories that he had once told other kids to scare them. A light wind rustled the side of his tent, branches scratching against the side. A familiar panic settled into him as darkness consumed his vision.

 _Think happy thoughts_. That’s what his mother had said to him. He repeated it to himself, quietly so no one could here.That way the horrors of the world couldn’t get inside his mind and maybe the supernatural would stay at bay. He missed the pat on the cheek that often had followed that talk that his mother would give him just before she switched off the main light and the small bedside light flicked on.

“Night Lance,” Pidge called. Out of everyone she would know what would be going through his head. She had a nack for things like that.

“Night Pidge. Night Hunk. Night Matt. Can’t wait for the morning already.” Matt replied softly his voice barely anything human as he shuffled in his sleeping bag. Lance could hear Hunk smiling.

“Night Lance. Sleep tight everyone.” Lance wished that they would continue to talk throughout the night. But like him they were all tired. There was silence that was soon followed by Hunk snoring quietly and Matt deep breathing. Lance felt the fear creep in despite himself.

Think happy thoughts.

The method refused to work without the comfort of his bedsheets or cat. His heart was hammering against his rib cage, he had the sudden urge to pee. His heart stopped as Lance heard something from outside the tent, and then the unzip of the tent as Pidge entered. His heart galloped and slowly it returned to normal as Pidge stared at him. Her eyes squinted against the dark, it was barely light enough to see her features.

“You alright Lance?”, Pidge asked as she crawled in and the zipped the tent back up. She was the only one who knew his fear of the dark, her and Hunk. Hunk had tried to get him over the fear, it had helped until Lance had broke and Hunk had been forced to stop trying. Pidge knew that Lance just wanted company. She shuffled in beside him, she was quite for awhile as he calmed his wild heart. “Everything’s okay Lance. If the boogeyman comes I’ll kick his arse for you,” she muttered. Lance shifted into her, sharing the comforting feeling of someone next to him. Pidge grinned, he could just sense the smirk rising on her face. Suddenly she went serious. “I can leave my torch on for you if you want,”

“Nah. I’ll be okay if you stay next to me,” Lance stated softly as he hugged Pidge, goosebumps rose over his flesh as his shirt covered arm left his sleepingbag. The familiar smell of lavender reached his nostrils and engulfed him. She had worn the same perfume since she was a child and it was oddly comforting.

“I’ll stay but get some sleep. We climb to the summit tomorrow,” Pidge instructed. Lance smiled softly, his heart returning to normal.  
“Yes captain.”

 

 

* * *

 

“How far up till we get there? It’s almost noon and we need to set up camp,” Hunk stated, his breathing irregular as they reached a higher altitude. Matt turned to look down the way they came. His face wasn't covered with a face mask like the rest of them, instead Lance could see that he was grinning and sweat gathered on his forehead as he squinted in concentration. Lance felt sorry for him, his eyes hadn't yet been fixed by NASA, and he had left his glasses behind just in case they got broken or lost. He was basically seeing everything in a constant fuzz. 

“Not far. Maybe a kilometer or two,” Matt stated as he smiled at them, his eyes still squinted so he could make out Lance and Hunk behind him. “And then we can see real aliens,” Matt exclaimed, like he had for most of the journey. Pidge should've known that Matt would have come even if she hadn't worn the dress. Matt practically skipped around to continue the trek upwards.. Lance wanted to ask for his energy.

“You really think that we'll see aliens?” Lance asked, Matt glowered at him as he stopped and turned to Lance, his eyes squinted again so he could make out Lance's face. 

“Yes. And no need to be a buzz kill,” Lance gave a sigh in reply as he kicked at the snow. His boots made satisfying dents in the snow, soon if Lance wasn't careful he would begin to draw patterns in the snow instead of walking. 

“I'm not glowering. I am just flawless being that doesn't see that aliens can actually exist,” Lance grumbled. The fact was true, really. Once maybe when he was younger and Pidge would stay over and tell him scary stories about kidnappings and murders, but not now when he hadn't actually experienced anything of that kind. 

“Lance I've literally seen that you've watched documentaries on that stuff, don't tell me you ain't interested,” Hunk spoke roughly as he stumbled. It was quite comical as he flayed his arms and twisted himself so he could catch himself.  Lance was about to laugh when he fell over backwards himself, his foot catching on a piece of ice and going out from beneath him. Pidge snorted beside him as she clasped his hand in an attempt to get him up. _Ah friendship_ , Lance thought fondly as Pidge snorted at him again and poked him in the ribs from where he sat. His muscles groaned in protest and his legs wobbled as he put them in front of him.

“Come on Lance. We've only got an hour tops at climbing then we can enjoy the view,” Pidge giggled. Lance studied the face mask that she wore, seeing if she was just as tired as he was. 

“And frostbite,” Lance grinned as he patted Pidge on the shoulder, she ignored the comment as she helped pull him up onto his feet, a laugh escaping her as he his almost fell over again. Hunk had stopped ahead of them, his yellow face mask blowing in the wind as he kept an eye on them. "You can go on now," Lance commented as he knelt over to catch his breath. This would be the only and last time he climbed a mountain for aliens. 

 

None spoke as they finished the climbing, their faces red, sweat running down their backs, and stupid grins on their faces as they sat down to look at the view. The sun was about an hour from setting as Lance settled himself on the edge of the mountain top to look at the view below them. Pidge was panting beside him as she  sat down with some effort.  Matt hoped to the edge, his feet brushing the small stones.

“No time to waste. Got to set up camp,” Pidge stated softly as she groaned and got onto her hands and knees to get herself up. Lance wondered why she even tried to sit down if all she was going to do was think of something else to do. She motioned to Matt. “Help me up here,” she ordered. Matt, although flustered appeared unfazed that they had climbed a mountain. His eyes were to the sky.

“Right let's get cracking,” Matt stated enthusiastically as he helped his sister up onto his feet. A moan escaped her as she stumbled to Lance to get him up. Hunk made a gesture to his back pack,

“Help me get the fire started and then we can set up our tents” Hunk suggested, as he tried to indicate to the exact pocket that the fire equipment was in. 

“Agreed,” Matt grunted as he unzipped Hunk's bag and began to get the small pieces of timber and fire starters out. Hunk indicated to a small patch that was semi sheltered to put their fire. Matt went straight to building the fire. Once the fire was started Matt leaned back and grinned.

“I guess it now feels like that part in _Lord of the Rings_ when they light those beacons so other people can see them,” Pidge muttered an agreement as she went about getting her tent out, her eyes blinking back sweat. Lance's stomach growled.

“Hunk I'll put up your tent if you make a killer meal,” Lance suggested as he swayed from where he had put up his tent. Hunk was leaning over the fire, his hands raised to feel the warmth. He nodded as he got up and wiped his gloved hands on his pants as the flames caught quicker on the dry kindling. Small tendrils of smoke rose as it began to burn brighter and gave off more heat.

“Yep. It's a deal.” Hunk went straight to work, gathering small pots that could expand in depth and collecting snow to melt on the fire. Matt was staring off into the distance, his eyes gleaming as he appreciated the clear sky. Lance cocked his head. Matt grinned at him.

“I can't wait,” Matt stated as he rubbed his hands together in excitement and kneeled to help Lance do Hunk's tent. Lance swayed slightly a small smile playing at his lips, glad for Matt's enthusiasm and endless energy. 

“You should do yours, Matt” Lance confessed as Matt helped put the poles in the small one man tent. Matt shrugged,

“Nah. I have plenty of energy so I can do mine once I've helped you,” Lance smiled at him as he removed his face mask. “Thanks Matt. I don't know what I'll do without the Holt siblings,”

“Damn right,” Pidge hissed as she removed her own face mask and went to help Hunk with the meal. Hunk made a command with a finger and Pidge was off to find whatever he needed.  Lance sighed as he finished pegging Hunk's tent down. He leant back to study his hard work, fresh sweat dripping down his face and off from his chin.

“Matt do you need any help?” Lance asked as Matt began to unpack his tent and get the poles out. 

“Nah. You can go and collect some snow though and put it in a bucket so it can melt,” Lance nodded, it was an easy job and that was what Lance wanted. 

“Right onto it,” Lance muttered as he stopped leaning and began to rummage through his bag to find the packed down bucket. It was small green bucket made of some sort of material, expanding Lance made his way around the forming campsite to find a patch of snow. Filling it up, Lance grinned at Pidge as he returned, a bucket of snow in tow.

“Now we're true mountain climbers, we've reached the highest peak,” Pidge rolled her eyes skyward as she studied it in her turn. Matt beamed at her. 

“It looks clearer up here,” Pidge remarked as she stirred the small pot that Hunk had put packed contents within. The expandable spork bright against the contents of the pot.

“That's because there's no pollution here. It's not got the smog that some cities have,” Matt commented as he finished pegging his tent down. He got up and joined them. There was silence as Pidge stirred the food, and soon Lance's stomach that was an empty pit began to rumble again as the smell began to waft towards him.

“When is the food ready?” Lance asked as he kneeled and looked into the pot. Pidge swatted at him with the spork, her expression devilish. 

“2 minutes. Or is that to long for you?”

“I can wait like I always have,” Lance stated as he leaned back and sat on the snowy ground. “The air's thinner up here. And colder,”

“Wow Lance, you finally said something that had me questioning why you even attend university,” Pidge muttered sarcastically, Lance made a face at her.

“Thanks Pidge. I knew that I was smart enough,” Lance grumbled, his words heavy with sarcasm. The sky was darkening quick, stars began to pop up and shine brightly against the dimming sky. “Now all I have to do it wait for you guys to be proved wrong.” And hopefully the fire would glow all night. But of course Lance didn't say that out loud. 

 

 

It was near midnight when they all finally called it quits. Nothing being spotted that could actually be classed as 'alien'. Lance told them all so. He was proud that he was proving them wrong so far, a fact that pleased him endlessly.

“I think you guys are just trying to pull my leg. What if we see nothing and this trip was for nothing?" Lance asked, his hunger satisfied and his legs relaxed and jelly like from the work they had done that day.

“Hey we get a brilliant view. Didn't we?” Hunk asked, as he poked at the fire. 

“True, true,” Lance agreed as he went back to his tent. “Hey guys are we leaving the fire on?” Lance turned to look at the all, Pidge was slumped on Matt a small snore escaping her. Matt shrugged,

“Nah-” He didn't finish his sentence instead he shuffled and so Pidge could get in closer.  Lance stood there, looking down at the fire, trying so hard to repel the fear that was already coming to surface. The sky began to glow, like it was halo around Matt's head. Shifting his eyes to have a look, Lance felt his heart skip a beat.

“Guys look!”, Lance hissed as he pointed. His eyes taking in the surrounding sky. That certainly wasn't human, planes didn't look like that. Spaces ships didn't look like that.  Matt turned his head, his whole body moving to follow his movement, waking Pidge. She hit him lightly on the arm in annoyance, her face scrunched in displeasure.

“I was asleep,” she muttered angrily,

“Lance saw something,” Hunk commented, trying to soothe the wrath of their friend. She straightened and looked in the direction the Lance was still pointing.

“Light,” Lance finally confirmed, “Coming this way.” Pidge got up and peered over, all energy now.

“Oh boy! Lance you owe me one,” she hooted. She doesn't even know it's aliens yet, Lance thought with some sort of annoyance. 

“I owe no one nothing. I spotted it,” Lance remarked as they watched the light descend upon them.

“Is that a meteorite?” Hunk asked as he squinted to get a better look. No one replied as Matt got out his binoculars. It would be funny if it was just a meteorite or comet. 

“Nope. Something though. It's definitely not rock,” Matt explained as he zoomed in and out. He winched as he pulled back the binoculars, "It's bright."

“Debris then from a spacecraft?” Lance asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

“It's not metal either,” Pidge grumbled as she swiped the binoculars away from her brother, 

“Let me have a look.” Pidge was silent as she analysed the situation they were in, “It's got wings,” she finally stated. “It appears human." Hunk coughed on something as he gave Lance a look that said 'I told you so'. The figure was descending, the light moving faster as gravity took hold. Everyone froze as the impact sent tiny shivers through the Earth and Ice. There was silence. “Matt are you recording?”

“I was recording ages ago, who do you think I am? An animal?” Matt took the first step but stopped to look behind him.

“Something like that,” Hunk was the first to break the small defensive position away from the camp. 

“Be careful Hunk. We don't actually know if its dangerous yet,” Matt instructed as Hunk halted in his steps, just barely 10 meters away from the mass of flames. Lance followed Hunk quicker than he expected. The figure still burning. It was beautiful. Like something had suddenly been given all the beauty in the world and it was put into one form. Slowly the embers and the flames died and went into smoulders. The cold finally extinguished the remaining heat. Pidge was behind Lance now, her brown eyes glittering like jewels as she watched. The figure twitched, as life breathed into it. 

“It's an angel.” The figure moved gently as he tried to move up and away. Hunk turned on his torch and pointed it at the angel. It was a man. Well not really, it was about their age in a appearance. Small form, dark hair, long limbs and a great sweep of black wings. His eyes shone purple as he opened them to stare at the people gathered around him. A smile made its way to his face,

“Or a demon,” Pidge remarked as she pointed at the slight clawed fingernails, “There is no way that angels would have clawed fingernails,”

“It fell from the sky Pidge,” Lance remarked, not moving as the demon took in its surroundings. Demon seemed more fitting though. It was beautifully wicked. 

“Some angels try and return to ahh... heaven,”Pidge explained as she knelt to look at it closer. It flinched at the word, “Yeah demon.” Pidge remarked. “Matt we've got a demon.” Pidge stood and turned to Mat, who was still filming from the camp. With a whoop of delight, Matt made his way over. 

“Do you have a name?” Lance asked, the demon froze his eyes connecting with Lance's.

“Keith,” It voice was a rasp as he spoke, “Where am I?”

“On Earth,” Lance replied. Maybe there were other planets that demons or angels knew of. 

“Obviously. But where?” Keith hissed, he moved again, this time to free a wing trapped under his body.

“America,”

“America?” Keith asked, his eyes never leaving the humans around him.

“A country,” the demon sat up, his wings curling behind him as Keith began to stand. He was naked except for a small leather strap across his chest. His chest describing himself as a youth, his legs slim and his stomach taunt but without the defines of muscle that would be described as a '6 pack'. His body was smothered in a glow. 

“Have any of you seen Shiro?”

“Shiro? Another demon?” Hunk asked, 

“No. An Angel. My brother,” everyone looked at each other, except for Lance. He couldn't stop staring. Wicked. 

“You're real,” Lance pointed out.

“Do I look fake?” Keith hissed as he straightened, “And you haven't answered my question,” he blinked. His eyes glowing eyes losing their dim, Lance then realized that he was trying to mimic them. “And what is that hideous thing that you're pointing in my face,” he waved at the torch.

“A torch. It gives off light,”

“I ask what it was not what it did,” Lance blinked and shook his head, his eyes now moving over the wings.

“You have wings,”

“Both angels and demons have wings. Now reply,” Keith ordered his face going into a frown that made his hair fall into his eyes. His hair was long at the back, and with some degree of humor Lance noted that it was a mullet. Wicked but lovely. 

“We don't know a Shiro,” Hunk stated simply, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at Keith,

“You're small,” Lance remarked. “Like if Pidge had a growth spirt you would be smaller than her,” Keith's eyes narrowed at the comment. Obviously he didn't like to be called small by humans. 

“And you lot a tall, for humans,” 

“When were you here last? This is the average height,” Matt commented, his camera pointed directly at the demon. Keith seemed to shrink, his yes trained on the camera.

“What are you doing?”

“Filming. Proof. What do you think?” 

“Proof for what?” Keith hissed, his eyes darkening, “Are you planning on using me as a bribe? A ransom? You'll be dead before you do,” Keith's straightened, his stanch ready to defend himself. A small knife was strapped to his bare back, it's blade curved and similar to knives that Lance had seen in Asia. Lance had no doubt that he could use it as Keith reached for the blade. In contact with his skin the blade lengthened into a sword. Lance stepped back,

“Whoo whoo. We ain't here to ransom you or bribe you for god knows what,” Lance soothed, Keith rolled his eyes.

“Why do you have to involve him in the conversation?” keith couldn't sound more displeased if he was trying.

“Who?”

“God. It's not like I want to hear it. He's the reason I fell,”

“No it was you rebelling,”

“That is where you are wrong. But I have no time to meddle with you all with biblical study, move and tell me what way it is to get to Hell's Gate.” No one replied as Keith pushed his way past them. His eyes now trained on the glowing fire at their camp.

“Uh, what's 'Hell's Gate'?” Hunk asked as he turned to watched the demon walk towards the campsite. It must be the fire, Lance thought. Keith stopped at the edge of the fire, his eyes looking into it. Lance realized that he was pale, small freckles dotted over his skin. 

“What do you think?” Keith hissed at Hunk. Hunk shrugged at Lance who gave an equally confused look that was mirrored in Hunk's face.

“I think that you're very rude,” Pidge injected savagely. “I like that though. We don't have enough of it. Stay with us, we might need that,” Pidge finally stated a happy tune in her voice. Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. Hunk gave a worried glance at him. She went still. Keith turned towards them again.

“So you don't know what Hell's Gate is?” he asked, almost like he was curious as to why they didn't know.

“By our confusion and obvious silence I think you have you answer,” Matt commented, his camera still working and processing the information.

“Am I the only one who is slightly freaking out that we have just witnessed a demon falling from the sky and is now conversing with us?”, Hunk breathed quickly , who was now hiding behind a tent. Pidge was already gone, the instinct kicking before any of them. Lance could see her behind her own tent as she peered over the side, her brown eyes glaring at Keith. That left Matt and Lance to stand by the fire.

“I think that you guys could be of some use to me,” Keith put bluntly, he was studying his fingernails. “I need to find Shiro. If my contacts have it correct then Shiro has been hidden on Earth for awhile. Acting as a spy. Your help could contribute to my search and make it quicker than it could be without your help,” Matt blinked once as he stared at Keith,

“We could help” Lance froze and crossed his arms and gave Matt a dirty glare. Matt blinked like he hadn't wanted to say it but it had come out nonetheless. A demon that could make people do whatever they wanted perhaps?

“We are not helping a demon, Matt. That could go many wrong ways in many different times. I think it's safer if we say no,”

“I'm not leaving any options,” Keith hissed “I _commanding_ you,”

“Like hell buddy. Pun intended,” Keith turned towards Lance, his eyes glowing a the same purple that he had been engulfed in earlier. 

“Do I not make myself clear?” Keith hissed, his throat now emitting a low growl of warning,

“Yes. In a matter of fact you couldn't be clearer. I appreciate that you now are going to leave us in peace,” Keith glared as he made his way forward, before stopping himself.

“If I ask nicely would you help?” Lance almost snorted, but his heart was hammering and his palms clammy. He was to distracted on the response that he made.

“Maybe. Depends if you apologies for ruining my night, apologies for threatening my friends-”

“I didn't threaten,” Keith interrupted, 

“Basically you did, and I would also like an apology for being an insufferable douche bag and the manners would do nicely. Like a cherry on top,” Matt was grinning as Lance finished his little scolding. The charm from earlier gone. Lance felt Pidge draw away from behind her tent, her tongue extended in a childish moment. Keith glared at it, like it was a threat in itself.

“Please, and I'm sorry,” Keith muttered, as he fidgeted. His wings opened and then closed, like they had a mind of their own.

“Sorry for what?” Keith rolled his eyes, again his wings fidgeted. But this time they seemed to shrink. Like they were disappearing from the world.

“For ruining your night, for threatening your friends, and being an insufferable douce bag,” Keith's wings finally vanished, as he finished his sentence. He looked like a hit puppy. Lance smiled at him.

“And please what?”

“May you please help me in finding my brother, Shiro. Who I think is a spy and is currently searching for me,” Keith asked, his eyes stopped glowing. Lance's smile grew wider.

“Okay. But we make the calls not you. I don't know when you were last here but it sounds like it has been awhile,” Hunk stated simply, like he had been reading Lance's thoughts. “And you can't cause trouble because potentially it could get us in trouble,” Keith regarded them curiously,

“What is the matter with trouble?”

“I don't want to be invovled with anything that will get me in trouble with government, secret society's and the like,” Hunk replied,

“I don't want my mama to find out,” Lance stated, “She's a she wolf.” Keith looked down at his feet. The glow that had been smouldering from his form like steam had seemingly vanished within seconds as he gave them a guilty look. Lance took in the clothes as the group assessed him.

“You need clothes,” Matt remarked, “We don't ahh... wear don't walk around in the nude,”

“I didn't want to be naked? Usually I wear robes or a tunic,"

“We don't wear those either.” Keith hissed as Pidge knelt down to Lance's bag,

“You're closer to Lance's height, so you'll have to wear his clothes,” Pidge commented as Lance gave a cry of horror,

“You ain't-”

“-I am.” And the matter of sorted. Keith would wear Lance's clothes. Even if it displeased the both of them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Not only did Keith wear Lance's precious clothing, but he shared a tent.  Matt had insisted, claiming that it was good hospitality to offer a bed, even when Keith had refused and hissed at the thought. " _I do not share a bed with a_ human." 

'Well I don't usually share beds with a demon either. So you can stop complaining or you can sleep in the snow surrounded by your stupid misery and demonish ways." Lance had snarled in return. What did Matt think with Lance sharing a bed with a demon? Wasn't it like instant bad karma? Wouldn't it kill Lance? Hadn't they watched documentaries, movies and the like about demons? Was Matt crazy? 

"Can you stop thinking that I'm going to tear your throat out?" Keith asked after awhile in silence. Lance hated the feel of Keith pressed up against him. The sleeping bag had been unzipped so both could snuggle, Pidge had snickered at the thought, together. Lance felt horror engulf him and Keith sighed. He was sleeping beside a demon. Oh god. Oh god. Why the hell did he decide to come on this stupid trip? "Seriously those thoughts are getting old real quick." Lance only thought one thought. 

He's adapting. Shit. 

"If I wanted to tear your throat out I would have done it earlier. " He can read my thoughts? Lance shuddered and Keith hit him in the ribs. A jolt of pain engulfed his side. 

"Ow you stupid demon!" Lance grumbled softly as he buried his head into the sleeping bags side. 

"Well then. With your stupid fears it's making it tempting." Keith nuzzled into him and Lance shrieked. 

"Keep it down in there." Pidge muttered beside the tent, her own tent had been moved closer to keep an eye, or ear, to what was going on in Lance's tent. 

"You're warm" Keith moaned as he snuggled closer. Lance tensed as Keith's breath became irregular, his hold on Lance tightening. 

"Aren't you meant to be the definition of warm?" Lance groaned while he shifted himself away from Keith. The radiant heat that was blanketed around Keith's body left Lance as he seemed to move from Keith's direct contact. 

"No. Hell is inferno.  It's basically the sun but... you don't feel the warmth."  Keith chased Lance back into his arms. "I haven't felt warmth since... ages." Lance had a feeling he literally meant ages. But Keith was hot. So what exactly was Keith's tolerance for it to be warm?

"How can you not feel the warmth of the sun?" Lance felt the warmth even when the sun was 149.6 million kilometers away. The demon must be joking.  Shoving Keith away with his hand, Lance turned to face Keith to glare at him. "And can you stop touching me? I feel like you're trying to feel me up and it's getting to the point of uncomfortable." Also you're freaking hot and I'm almost melting from it. 

"I- I don't have to explain to you." Keith grunted as he wrapped his arms around Lance, ignoring the look that Lance gave him as he tried to pry the demon off. Keith only chuckled, the sound making his chest vibrate against Lance's own. 

"Oh. Now you're very handsy." Lance hissed as he began to shove Keith away by placing his hands on Keith's face. The demon only poked his tongue out to chase the fingers away. 

"If I was handsy you wouldn't a) be alive, b) be very quiet, or c) want another's hands on you." Lance shuddered as Keith breath tickled his nose and the eventually his neck as Keith made his way to the crook of Lance's neck.  Lance gave the demon a glare, especially to that stupid mullet. 

"Eww gross. Get off your high horse and stop acting like you can do anything to me." Lance whispered, Keith only snickered in return as he pressed himself closer. One minute the demon was complaining, _no more like threatening,_ not to sleep beside Lance for the night and now he seemed to be enjoying himself. Lance's stomach gave a twist, why had Keith insisted to have something warm while he slept? Earlier it had struck him as odd, even a little out of the usual stereotypical demon heat, and Lance could _certainly_ feel Keith's heat pressed up against him, it was like the sun had come to sleep beside him.  How could the demon be cold? 

" _But I can_." Keith growled, Lance froze his heart rate increasing to the point that Lance thought it would burst out of his chest. Lance felt light, his head spinning and darkness chased him into his nightmares. Lance didn't know what had happened in those nightmares, but when he awoke the next day he knew that Keith was to blame. 

 

* * *

 

"I swear Katie. That if Keith doesn't stop eating then we'll not be able to get home." Matt grumbled softly as they sat in the small cramped van, his glasses now back on his face.  The sun was just rising, and the town was coming to life as people made their way to work early. Lance spied Keith from where he sat on the bench outside the supermarket, his face stuffed with whatever they had brought earlier to staunch the demons hunger. Cooked Potatoes. Sandwiches. A cooked chicken, two actually. And various other things that had Lance envious of Keith's current diet and metabolism. The demon never seemed to stop eating. 

It had been five days since Keith's arrival to Earth. They had spent the next day on the mountain, searching for any clues for aliens, and then had proceeded to climb down the mountain the next day after Keith had insisted _nicely_ that they leave the mountain and begin the search. Now they had found themselves stuck in a town after town as they watched Keith eat anything he could get his hands on. 

"Does he ever stop eating?" Pidge asked. She was tabbing on her laptop, her eyes searching frantically for the name 'Takashi' as Keith had said his brothers name would be. Although earlier Keith had said 'Shiro'.

"How about you ask him?" Lance asked, as he drummed his fingers on the dashboard of the van. His eyes landed on Hunk, who had insisted that he stayed beside Keith to make sure he didn't get into any sort of trouble. Hunk was trying to tempt Keith away from an ice-cream. 

"No thanks. I prefer life." Lance heard Pidge squawk from the backseat. She went quiet. "There's no 'Takashi' here on any records, or any logins... this angel is a ghost." Matt sighed, staring out of the window. Lance's heart dropped. He didn't want to stay near the demon more than he had to and neither did any of the others. 

"Then Keith must be playing with us. I mean what demon wants to search for his angel brother? It's nuts I'm telling you Pidge." But do any of us want to end up dead for disobeying a demon? Anyway he'd probably find some other helpless soul to help him. Better them than anyone else. 

"Says the person that had the demon share a tent with me." Lance muttered, embarrassment washing over him. Matt only shrugged. 

"Would you have liked to upset him? I mean he did ask." It was true but is still didn't mean that Keith had to share his sleeping bag, couldn't he have shared with Hunk or even Matt. Pidge was out of the question from the beginning, Matt's rules. 

"Doesn't mean we have to obey everything he asks of us," Lance commented, his eyes now resting on the demon. Keith had finished the food in front of him and was now making his way over to the van, a ice cream in hand. Hunk had obviously surrendered and finally given the demon what he wanted. "He's like a child." Lance remarked sourly as the van door opened to reveal Keith popping his head in. His hair was blown everywhere from the wind, and his eyes had the light of a thousand suns as he enjoyed what he now beheld in his hand. 

"Who new Earth food was so..." Keith was almost dreamy while he said it. His eyes taking in every detail of the ice-cream. Stepping over the bag that was placed on the floor, Keith sat down lightly on the edge of the seat. 

"Diabetic?" Pidge finished, she looked up from her computer to look at him. Dark rings were under her eyes, something that usually happened to stressed Pidge. 

"Filling?" Lance asked, hopeful that Keith would agree. He really didn't want Keith to have anymore food, as a college student he didn't have the money or time to pay for the demon. 

"No. Delicious." Lance's stomach sank, the demon was still not satisfied. Pidge muttered something into her cupped coffee as Keith took his place beside her and put the belt around his waist. Hunk was breathing hard as he squirmed in beside Keith, more coffee cups in hand. 

"You might all need these. Rumor has it that the government is on it's way. Something about the mountains and the strange falling star." Hunk ghused, as he handed out the coffee cups. His eyes briefly fixed on Keith. 

"Do you have any idea that it involves him?" Matt asked, jabbing a finger at Keith. Hunk shrugged. 

"Well it would have to be. He's the only strange falling star we've seen. And with the government coming down from Washington-"

"It's not the government," Pidge interrupted, "It's either NASA or Area 51." Lance shuddered at the mention of Area 51. Keith cocked his head to the side, the ice-cream now down to the end of the cone, while his eyes studied Lance's reaction. 

"Close enough. We get caught we don't get out," Matt finished. He turned the key and the engine started. "And anyway, who says we're going to get caught? Pidge you need to wipe all memory of us being here and basically everywhere." Matt instructed quietly as he turned the car away from the parking lot. 

"Area 51? What it that?" Keith asked as he finished his ice-cream and crossed his arms over his chest. "An organization? Do they pose a threat?" 

"Something like that. It's rumored that they look for aliens and the stuff that isn't exactly human, and you aren't exactly human."

"No I'm worth more than them," Keith stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was before them and so I am more than they will ever be."

"You mean more than us as well Keith. We're human," Pidge commented with some venom in her voice. "And you're not better than us. We are on the same level basically. We all serve a purpose in life." Keith narrowed his eyes. 

"And do you believe that?" Keith asked, curious to her response. Lance nudged Matt with the toe of his shoe and tabbed at the mirror. Matt only sighed loudly, breaking the conversation for a few seconds before Pidge replied. 

"No. I believe we serve ourselves." Pidge crossed her own arms, her eyes still on the computer screen. 

"Anything yet?" Keith asks, his arms now fiddling with the back of Lance's seat. 

"No 'Takashi' doesn't exist in any files that lead to your brother. There are 'Takashi' as such but none of them fit the description that you have given is. None that are recorded anyway," Pidge exclaimed, finally getting onto the topic at hand. "But do you know if he was going by a last name while he was here? Usually people have surnames and it might make it easier to find your brother."

"Surnames?" Keith cocks his head to the side and leans back to have a look at the computer screen. His hair getting into his eyes. 

"I'm guessing that's a no." She began to type vigorously on her keyboard as she searched the common features that Keith had described earlier. "Black hair. Grey eyes. Fair skin. What's his height?"

"He's tall." Pidge glowered at him above her glasses. "What? Height is just something that is meaningful if you know their height. All I know is that he is tall."

"Your tall or Hunk tall?" Lance asked, giving Keith a look that suggested that the demon was stupid. 

"Hunk tall. Maybe even taller." Keith remarked, ignoring the look that Lance had given him. Hunk whistled, causing for Keith to shuffle away and give him a bizarre look. 

"What? It's just whistling." Hunk muttered, looking crestfallen as he took a sip from his coffee and looked out the window. 

"Yeah and it hurts my ears. What is the purpose of doing it anyway?" Keith snarled as he swatted at his ears in an attempt to get rid of the ringing in them. 

"To show astonishment, awe... and it's used to give dogs commands or it carry secret meanings,"  Matt commented, his eyes looking back in the rearview mirror. "OKay did your contact have any idea where he was?" 

"No. They just sent me to the country -is that correct?- that he would be in. No further." Keith remarked as he looked thoughtful. 

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found." Lance stated simply, hoping that maybe it would hurt or give a clue to what the demon had in mind for his brother. Keith only shrugged. 

"With your help we'll find him. I need to find him." The demon sounded sincere about the only finding part. But why? Just a brotherly check in? A family argument to be continued? To prove a point? Spying? 

"Why?" Pidge asked as she squinted at the screen. Keith smiled that smile that only meant one thing. His true self was at play. The demon. 

"I can't tell you that. What would the purpose be of keeping you in the dark if I told you why I wanted my brother?" Keith slumped in his seat, his purple eyes tracing the patterns on the seat cover in front of him. 

"Maybe because you might want to kill him. You know demon and angel. Rivals neck-and-neck," Keith only blinked at Lance, trying to decipher what Lance meant by 'neck-and-neck'. "I don't want to be a part of a murder."

"Then you'll be fine won't you? I don't plan on hurting my brother only to find him," Keith's voice was soft as he cleared his throat, "Anyway if anything it'll be him killing me."

 

* * *

 

 Having a demon in the house was definitely not a good idea. The small cramped rental was now seeming to combust as Keith looked around the room. It was then that Lance realized that Keith took all the rooms space just by his sheer power and presence. Lance sighed to distract Keith away from the photographs on the mantel top, his family's faces peering at the camera. Lance didn't want the demon getting any ideas of involving his family. 

"You're the youngest?" Keith asked as he studied the family closer. Lance crossed his arms in a way to show that he was clearly not pleased with Keith looking at his photos. "I mean you have the resemblance of two... siblings but the others in the photos suggest that they are related through your older siblings, genetics." Keith confirmed as he eyed a photo of Lance surrounded by his family for New Years, his nephew and nieces faces grinning at Lance in an adorable way. Keith's eyes went to another photo, of Lance, Pidge and Hunk in primary school. Pidge's hair pulled back into plates, Hunk with a t-shirt that said 'Aloha!' and Lance wearing a lion hoodie with fluffy blue ears poking out of the top. It had been Lance's first birthday party that had friends over. 

"Yes I'm the youngest now please stop looking at the photos. You're making me uncomfortable." Lance stated as he stood up to take the photos away from the mantel piece. Keith stopped him. 

"Please don't- you don't need to do that. I'll stop looking." Lance hesitated and finally pulled his arm away from the first photo he had a hold of. Lance gave a small sound of satisfaction. Finally the demon listened.

"Okay you'll sleep on the coach. Not my bed, nothing to offend you of course just precaution. Hunk doesn't like anyone except close friends and family to be in the same room while he sleeps. Not that I blame him. You're a demon and they are-"

"Spiteful? Harmful?" Keith put in, helpfully adding to the end of the sentence. Lance ignored the look that Keith gave him. 

""Why yes thank you," Lance chirped happily as he moved a green blanket from the floor that had been discarded before they had left on the trip. Beside it was a red mink blanket, new but hadn't been used that much due to the summer heat that had come early. Lance picked it up. "You can use this blanket and I'll find you a pillow." He chucked it at Keith for him to catch. Keith made a sound in his throat as he looked around the room one more. 

"Is this room usually like this?" Keith finally asked as the poked a piece of rubbish with his toe. 

"No. It was last minute packing that had the place a mess. Why does it bother you?" Lance asked, hoping to try and find something that could possibly annoy the demon in a small way. 

"No it doesn't _bother_ me. It just _disgusts_ me really. Someone could intrude and you could not only be slowed down by rubbish but your own rubbish _used_ against you." Keith had obviously put some thought into it, Lance decided as Keith cast a dark look around the place. 

"Well not every place is like hell where everything is trying to kill you."

"No hell is cleaner. Without flaw and many guards. So no it is nothing like this dirty room." Keith spitted back, Lance only blinked in reply. Questions bubbling up to meet him. Strangely terror hadn't really come to surface since he had meet the demon, instead he was wary but curious of the creature. Curious as to _why_. Why he was looking for someone named 'Takashi' or 'Shiro'. Why he looked _beautiful_ , when in most cases they looked horrendous. Lance lciked his tongue as he turned away from Keith, and began to remove the things from the couch. "And I don't see why I should be staying _here_. We're finding my brother not _bonding_."

"Pidge wouldn't take you. Matt was going back to Italy to see some family. Hunk is probably at his girlfriend's, organizing the welcome party for the new sprouts entering college and so that left me. Yes me, the handsome, charming me. I was the only one willing to actually be around your stupid demon arse, and you have to stay here because we can't exactly _find_ the person you're looking for at the moment. Yes we're trying, not hard I must admit but we are. So in the meantime you're staying here and keeping out of trouble. Classes start in about a week. Yes I know it sucks, I spent the better part of my holiday organizing more than going home to my family and now I'm stuck here after my holiday looking after you so cheer up you ain't in the deep end either." Lance huffed, panting after his little melt down. Keith sighed in response. 

"I didn't know it was a competition to see who had the worst deal. I would have tried harder earlier." Lance let out a frustrated groan at Keith's reply. 

"I hate you." Lance hissed as he made his way to the small kitchen. 

"Many people do so I wouldn't get to worked up about it." Keith sat himself on the couch, examining his nails. Lance's almost threw his shoe at him. Matt was going to die when he arrived back in America, Lance swore silently. Lance tried to picture what his mother would have done. She would have been nice, yes, but she also wouldn't have put up with the demons shit. Even if he was a demon. 

"I don't actually know why you haven't killed us right now," Lance stated, while he opened the cabinet door to search for a glass. "Aren't demons meant to kill everyone they see?"

"No. Some like to torment the people before they kill them. Some like to just experience the life of freedom before returning to hell-"

"Where is hell?" Lance interrupted without thought. His mama would have hit him around the head for that. 

"Can't tell you. It's classified." 

"What's hell like?" Lance froze to trace his finger along the chipped edge of the glass. 

"Classified." Lance smiled as he made his way to the sink to get a glass of water. 

"Are your _angel_ wings a classified subject?" Something shattered in the lounge. 

" _Very classified. If you bring them up again I might be that demon that kills you_." Keith hissed, Lance felt a shiver of... he didn't know what but it wasn't fear. Lance made his way into the lounge again to see the damage brought in by the demon. A glass that had been left on the mantelpiece was now in pieces was now on the mantel and floor. " _If you bring it up again you'll be that glass. You got that_ Lance _?_ " Lance nodded still smiling. Keith growled in anger. 

"You're adorable when you're angry. Your eyes go purple... anyway I don't see why you're upset. I mean angel wings, demon wings. They look the same to me." Lance didn't know if he was stupid or brave. 

"Angel wings are... are... are angelic. Beautiful. But the demon wings are a burden. They tell everyone who you are. What you did- _and don't you dare bring up that subject either_!" Keith crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I wasn't!" Lance exclaimed, offended that Keith would think so.

"I saw the wheels spinning in your head." Keith accused sharply. Lance gave an apologetic smile, it was then that he felt his heart racing against his ribcage and that his mind was buzzing with activity. Okay maybe he was thinking of that question. 

"Okay sorry. I won't go there again, I promise. Do you want a glass of water?" Lance offered as he extended the glass to Keith. Keith sighed through his nostrils looking like he was going to refuse. 

"Fine," Taking the water carefully from Lance Keith sat down again, "I'm sorry for your glass," Keith grumbled sourly, "Thank you." Keith looked up to look at Lance who looked confused. "For the glass of water." Lance nodded in understanding. 

"Well I've really got to thank you." Lance stated simply as he sat down on the edge of the sofa, the furthest possible part on the couch. 

"For what?" 

"Not killing me. I mean I'd feel sorry for you, my mama would have gone on a man hunt to find you and bring you to justice. When she wants to she can be... protective and terrifying. So think of than next time you contemplate on killing me." Lance felt like the threat wouldn't really bother the demon. But at least Lance had to try. With on swallow Keith had consumed all of the water. 

"I get that but I'll say this right now. I'm hungry and I need food, and looking at your... uhhh horde of food within that doored box I see that you don't have any food." 

"It's a cupboard or pantry Keith," Lance stood up and stretched, "Okay let's get something to eat, mind you, I don't have the money of the Queen so please don't pig out I'm poor as it is." Lance only got a snort as his response as Keith set down the glass and made his way to the door before Lance did. 

"Then become the Queen, dummy." Lance burst out laughing. 

"I can't be a Queen Keith. I'm a boy for starters and secondly I'm not of royal blood and thirdly... it's basically impossible for that type of notion." Keith only shrugged, not really fazed by Lance's outburst. 

"Then become a shapeshifter." 

"Wait, what?"

"A shapeshifter," Keith, who had his arms folded unfolded his arms, "Even you must know what those are."

"Yeah, yeah. But they don't exist." Silence followed, and it was soon followed by Keith laughing. 

"Are you joking? You've seen a demon, Lance, you're searching for an angel. Don't' tell me you only think that there is only angels and demons." Lance shied away from Keith amused gaze. 

"Shut up and let's get some food." Lance muttered, embarrassed by the blush shading his cheeks. No one had really laughed at him about what he had thought before, it was a new experience. Something told Lance that it would not be the last either. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay students welcome back to your first class of the year. Today I'll be reintroducing you to the stars and planets that we went over last year, just to refresh your memory a bit. " The handsome teacher, Lance couldn't deny it, began his job at teaching. It was not always a thrill to begin the year but as couldn't help but see that the end was coming even if the year had only just began. His last year at college would be something of a rollercoaster. Astronomy and Astrophysics. Lance didn't even know why he had chosen the last one but it had called him at the time and his mama had called it fate. 

"McClain." Lance jumped at his last name, maybe he had been staring. "Would you like to explain to the class what is the source of the most powerful release of energy in the universe, second in scale only to the Big Bang?" Mr. Shirogane asked, Lance gave a pained expression to his professor and ignored the expectant look that he was given. Of course Mr.Shirogane would know all about end of year grades. 

"Gamma-ray burst, sir?" Lance answered softly, but his professor heard nonetheless. He nodded his head, displaying his enthusiasm for what he did. He gave a wide smile that made everyone, except Lance, to peer in closer to listen. 

"Correct and why is that?" Mr.Shirogane asked as he gave Lance the very same expectant look from earlier. 

"Because it's the brightest thing in the universe, aside from the Big Bang of course." Lance whispered, now very aware that attention was all on him as he spoke. This was ridiculous, Lance knew. The demon must have done something to me to make me more-more- Lance inhaled sharply and straightened in his chair. 

"Can you elaborate on that?" Lance gave a shake of his head. "Can anyone elaborate on that?" There was silence after the question. It stretched on, making Lance feel queasy all the same. Mr. Shirogane would be getting ready for a lecture. 

"They are commonly observed to be two neutron stars merging to form a black star, or a neutron star going into a black hole to form a larger black hole." Came a voice from the back, Lance gave a mental glare in their direction. Shirogane smiled up at the student, the same professionalism that he gave everyone. Act kind and caring and fool the idiots into thinking they will pass the year. 

"Why yes and thank you, Lotor." Lance eyes swerved to the so called 'Lotor', and hang up when was a student called by their first name rather than their last name. Lance's tongue was almost bitten in half as he gazed at the male who seemed to take in everything and make them feel inferior. His mama had taught him better than to judge anyone by their cover but Lance was going to have to ignore that piece of advice fast. Lotor was a prick, not a small prickle but a cactus. A huge one. Lance licked his lips in annoyance as Lotor's eyes drifted to Lances, and he winked in a way that seemed to belittle Lance. His ears going pink, Lance turned around to look at the professor who was now rattling on about the beginning and ending of the known universe. 

And for the rest of the class Lance could swear that Lotor was staring at the back of his head with a smug aura about him. With his teeth throbbing from the amount of pressure Lance was grinding them to, Lance's stood as class was dismissed. "McClain!" came Lotor's british voice from where he was shrugging his hair over his shoulder. Did Lance even have to mention his distaste in long hair? Lotor's was almost as long as his mama's and he- he, Lance gave Lotor a look that suggested a lot of things unpleasant. Lotor ignored it and made his way down the stairs to where Lance stood.

"McClain. A word with you." Lance jumped at Mr.Shirogane's voice from beside him and silently gave thanks for his professors good timing. 

"Ah yes sir. " Lance said in his turn as Mr.Shirogane pulled him away to the side and then to his professor's desk. 

"Lotor you may go. If you want to speak to Lance you'll have to outside this class. Understand?" Shirogane stated as he gave Lotor the same smile from the beginning of the lesson.  Lotor nodded, a smile on his shiteating face. Lance wanted to punch it very hard. The door clicked behind Lance and Mr.Shirogane and his professor turned to him. "Now Lance I don't want you going to see Lotor." Lance raised an eyebrow, a question forming in his mind. Not that Lance wanted to see Lotor, but Lance had decided earlier that he would ask Lotor 'what the quiznak?' and not just because Lotor seemed downright creepy but because he just irritated Lance in every way possible. 

"Why?" Lance asked, avoiding the form pressed up against the door to listen in. Lotor was definitely a weird one. Mr. Shirogane removed his glasses that covered the small scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and pulled his white forelock away from his eyes. It then struck Lance in an odd way. The same hair. The same pale complexion. The same fiery, but yet calm, demeanor. Takashi, and if it was anything to go by his name, Shirogane, or as known 'Shiro'. Lance felt oddly stupid in his own way, yes the description fit the man oddly, same dark hair, despite the white forelock, tall and grey eyes. Keith probably had known him before the scar. Shiro sat on the edge of his desk and gave Lance a reassuring smile. 

"Lance I've read your reports from last year, and I was wondering if you would like to take extra classes outside class time to-" Shiro made a gesture that only could be described as expanding, "-learn a few more things. I've talked to your mother and a few of your past teachers. They say you want to get to the Garrison," Lance nodded, "As you know they accept only the brightest among us to complete their missions and explore for them. Matt, as you already know, wasn't accepted into the Garrison because of his eyes but instead was accepted into NASA, it's rival. If you run around with some boys like Lotor it will distract you from your goal, and thus you won't be able to get into the Garrison."

"I don't know, Mr.Shirogane. I'm pretty tied up at the moment." Lance observed the reaction from Shiro's face. The lessons probably meant something along the lines of 'so I can keep an eye on Keith'. 

"Look Lance, I know you have... Keith. I smelt his aura around you as soon as you entered. Lotor is a... hellhound of sorts and has come to collect Keith to return him back-" And there goes what Lance already knew. 

"You're Shiro aren't you?" Shiro's own eyebrows raised, "Oh please, sir- Keith is looking for you. He won- do anything stupid and I think if we do 'extra' classes then it would only give Keith away more. Keith probably doesn't even need to wait for classes, he told me earlier that he was going for a walk tonight to find you-"

"Stop him. Lotor knows that Keith will come to me. He smelt Keith on you. So he wants to befriend you, Lance. I'm trusting you to go out the back door and return to your apartment that way," Shiro's face was pressed in a grimace as Lance studied him. "And extra classes would be good for your benefit."

"Then what do I tell Keith when he smells you on me, or whatever you guys smell-"

"Tell him a lie. Or the truth depends how much you want to keep Keith locked away or distract him for me."

"Hold up. I am not some guard dog or something that angels and demons to come too. I mean it's great you're trusting but why not someone else like Pidge? Hunk? Matt? Even my neighbour who went missing three years back... Coran I think his name was Coran. Came from New Zealand, really carried that accent," Shiro just stared at him until Lance finished his rambling and finally he smiled. Lance cocked his eyebrows as the same curious flint that had been in Keith's eyes when he had first meet him replaced his glittering eyes. "Yeah that mojo whatever doesn't work on me. Keith found out the hard way. Now I would appreciate it that I leave, return home through the back door and tell Keith that you're here. Really Keith is eating me out of-"

"I'll pay you. Keith needs to eat a lot, he's only just adapting to his Earth form and must replenish his energy quickly as he adapts to his surroundings. Without your help he'll be found out and can't complete his mission," Shiro was now holding a stack of bills in his hands -one prosthetic, the other normal- and placed them in Lance's unclasped hands. "Please Lance. I'm asking you to help me." Lance pouted as he looked at the door, Lotor was still pressed up against it. Lance had a funny feeling that Lotor wasn't hearing what they were actually saying. 

"How am I really going to get away from Lotor then? Hellhounds have a good scent don't they? I'll never make it back."Lance knew that his heart was agreeing before his mind as the words tumbled out of his mouth. Plus Shiro might even be able to help him complete the year with top grades and enter the Garrison, free of extra charge, if he took care of Keith for him.

"Don't panic. Don't feel fear. They smell it for miles. I'll distract him and if he comes back in I'll tell him that you went to the bathroom-" Shiro instructed as he took the money from Lance's hands impatiently and shoved them into Lance's bag. 

"But my scent-" Lance was interrupted, both angels and demons had an annoying habit of doing that.

"I'll make sure it's covered. Now get going. Lotor may try and appear calm, but he is aware of the possible outcomes and is ready to attack and follow. He knows who I am. He now knows who you are. Try and keep it too just you. Tell Pidge, Hunk and Matt that they can't come-"

"Hunk lives with me-"

"Tell him to sleepover at Shay's" Lance nodded, his brain going foggy with too much information overload. He was expecting something like this but not actually... this. "Now go," Shiro pushed him towards the back door, "And be quick about it." Lance heart was against his ribcage again. Lance's felt his shirt sticking to him, and it wasn't just the late summer heat that was contributing to it. Fear pulsed through his veins as his shoes slapped against the gum covered concrete. "Oh and Lance!" Lance stopped in his tracks as he turned around sharply. His heart like a cornered rabbits. "If you're going to tell Keith tell him that I told him that ' _Patience yields focus_ '", and Shiro was turning back into the building, his shoulder bunched like he was ready for a fight. He probably was. 

His apartment was quiet as Lance rammed himself accidentally into the door, his hair now damp against his brow. Lance heard Keith yawn from inside as he unlocked the door, just like they had planned. Keith face was sour as Lance fell into the apartment and landed on the floor. "You smell." Keith commented as his nose scrunched lightly and made his way to the sofa where he had been napping earlier. He froze. "Shiro," Lance jumped up from his lying position and placed his hand in a gesture of 'please stop and think about this' which hopefully made its way to Keith's airy head. Keith glared, "Shiro," Keith stated more surely. "You saw Shiro." Lance, who was still breathless, put his hands to his side to catch his breath. Keith mind began to invade his own. 

"Shiro- is here. No wait. Wait please-" Lance took a gulp of air as Keith made a gesture of 'hurry up'. "He told me that you have to stay here. Lotor's in town-"

"He's here?" Keith demanded, his nostrils flaring. Lance felt the familiar rush of annoyance and screeched into his head. Keith looked bored as he took his demanding presence away from Lance's mind. 

"I did say that didn't I? Now let me get on with it-" Lance was interrupted again and Keith waved his hand idly in the air, like he was the Queen. 

"Yeah sorry. Continue."

"Lotor is in town apparently searching for you. He was in my astronomy class today - I knew he was funny from the beginning- and he wanted to talk to me. Shiro got me aside and told me what Lotor was and what to tell you." It was funny how Keith probably already knew what Lance was going to say but didn't stop him. 

"And what was that?" Keith asked impatiently. Lance gave a shy smile, he didn't know what it meant but the look in Shiro's eyes when he told him was that Keith would enjoy -sarcasm- the small little words of wisdom. 

" _Patience yields focus_." Keith growled angrily and Lance instinct was right, Keith damn right enjoyed wisdom and it looked like he loved brotherly wisdom the most so far. 

"He always does this. He never lets me do things on my own. He always has to butt into everything."

"He also gave me more money for food if that's what you want-" The door slammed open, and a new voice sounded throughout the cramped room. Lance shrieked loudly, as he put his hands up to cover his head while Keith stood patiently, his hands balled into fists. 

"I'm back Blue Paladin! From my adventures I have returned." Lance suppressed a groan as he straightened. As Coran -the gorgeous man, as he preferred to be called- entered the room. Keith's eyes narrowed. 

"That's not Lotor." Keith hissed at Lance accusingly. His hands going slack to his side as he fidgeted with the gloves that Lance had brought earlier for him. It turned out that Keith liked gloves. Goth mullet demon. Lance felt that it it could possibly be the best way to describe the demon... maybe add beautiful in there as well for good measure. 

"No that's my missing neighbour that has just turned up out of the blue." Lance muttered angrily as he gave a smile to Coran. "Hi Coran. We're kinda in a argument here-"

"A young couple! How precious!" Coran exclaimed loudly making Lance to flinch and Keith to snicker and cross his arms, his anger towards Shiro forgotten in a heartbeat. Lance gave Keith a look that suggested that he better not get any ideas. 

"It's not what you think! We're just friends!" Lance explained softly as he straightened his clothes and moved his damp hair away from his brow. 

"Ahh but Blue Paladin that's what they all say before they fall in love!" Coran straightened to look at Keith, his eyes narrowing. "So thus you shall be the Red Paladin!" And Coran was off and out of the building to his own house beside theirs. Keith was still laughing. 

"I have no idea what he was on about but-" Keith choked on laughter, tears in his eyes. 

"Please don't say it." Lance pleaded as he but his hands together as he begged. Keith eyed him, his eyes still filled with mirth. 

"It is a perfect disguise." Keith admitted as he examined his nails and sagged against the edge of the sofa. "Lotor would never see it coming. He would probably leave if I told him that I'm just bedding you-" he seemed to purr aloud at the thought. Eww. Lance hit Keith over the head with a book left on the coffee table.

"And here you are again, the despicable demon that was to handsy and cocky on the first night in my tent." Lance snarled as he stomped off into the kitchen. "If you're going back to that stupid creature you can leave. I plan on remaining a virgin until I find the right one." Lance explained as he heard Keith give a light chuckle, he stopped all of a sudden. 

"What if I am the right one?" Keith almost sounded serious as he lay back onto the sofa, his legs hanging over the side. "I mean my abilities don't work on you, sort of. Sometimes they work sometimes they don't."

"Nope not gonna happen," Lance stated simply as he made his to the mantelpiece to put his watch that he had just unclasped onto the top. "And just because your abilities don't work with me doesn't mean that you are the right one. Things on Earth don't work like that anymore." Even if they did Lance wasn't going to be the one falling for it.

"Why are you willing to teach me?" Keith asked, very serious now. Lance wanted to hit his head against a brick wall. The demon was too serious with the stupid stuff and to childish with the serious stuff. The demon needed to grow up, and fast. Lance kept quiet, he didn't want to offed the demon, he may have never been rejected before and something told Lance that he wouldn't take that well. 

"Can we get onto the subject of Shiro and Lotor again, I mean that was much better than this one right now." Keith posture tensed at the mention of it. 

"I'm being patient, just like Shiro asked." Okay, a weird way of showing it but if it worked... hell Lance was riled up from Keith's comments on bedding him and he wasn't going to let this small topic that got Keith riled up to be forgotten easily. 

"So you were angry and now you're just cool with it?" Lance asked, his emotions done with the epic roller coaster it had just been on. 

"If you keep mentioning it I'll get angry again and go after him. The conversation was a nice distraction," Lance flushed underneath Keith's intense gaze, his limbs trembling with anger. "Unless you want me to try and get out and find Shiro." Keith suggested as he rolled his shoulders. Lance gave him a filthy look. 

"Not in a lifetime." There was silence that followed as both Lance and Keith considered what to say. 

"Now what?" Keith asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Food? I mean Shiro hasn't given me a stack of money for nothing."Forgetting  Lance's phone went off in his bag, sighing Lance rummaged through his bag and answered it. It was Hunk at Shay's. He could tell because he could hear her in the background asking about were the sunblock was. 

"Lance? Where are you? I thought we were going to the beach after your classes and you haven't shown up." Oh. Right. Plans. Lance almost had forgotten there was anything but angels and Keith. 

"Oh! Umm sorry got caught up. I'm still coming..." Lance trailed off as Keith accidentally knocked a metal drink bottle from the table, he flinched and picked it up quietly. "....if I can convince Keith to come with." It would distract Keith and keep him away from Lotor, wherever the white haired freak was. 

"The demon?" Hunk asked, uncertain of what to think of it being around Shay or anyone else. Keith froze as he listened in on the conversation. Lance waved Keith away with his hand, the habit was a rude one but Keith hadn't even tried to stop doing it. No matter how many time Lance insisted he stop doing it. 

"Yeah. He's learnt a lot and won't misbehave. I mean if I get him food he should be okay." He should, anyway. Shiro knows that adapting in a small shitty apartment wouldn't be the best, the beach might be a nice change. 

"Well okay. Just make sure that he's feed. I don't want him scaring Shay." _Hint, hint_. Hunk knows that there would be food there and Keith needed to be civilised so he needed to be feed. Keith was starting to sound like an animal.

"When do you finally adapt?" Lance asked quietly as he hung up and shoved his phone into his short pockets. "You can't eat like this forever, you'll get chubby and then you won't be able to fly." Keith looked insulted. 

"People can still be chubby and fly, Lance. You're just being rude now," Lance shrugged and went about collecting things for the beach. "And I'll stop adapting when I finally stop receiving information to my mortal body."

"When's that? I want it to hurry up." Even Shiro's money couldn't last forever. Wait, why the hell did Shiro have a stack of cash on him in the first place? 

"You can't hurry up a delicate process, Lance. It could damage me or anything involved."

"I can take my chances. So watch me hurry up your delicate process." Lance uttered softly as he patted his jacket pockets that were hanging to check for his keys. "Have you seen my-" the jingle of keys and the the sudden impact of metal on head made Lance winch. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hurry up. My delicate process is consuming me." Lance glared at Keith as he made his way to his backyard where his 'baby' was parked up against the wood shed. Keith made a sound in his throat. "Aren't those meant to be expensive? And you don't take care of it?" Lance made a face at Keith, he was still trying to grasp the concept of 'old cars' as to Keith everything was new. 

"Once you see her you'll know why I shouldn't even bother." Lance commented as he made his way to remove the tarpaulin that hide the car from view. "I usually take her everywhere with me, except for little camping trips with friends." Lance explained as he finally removed the blue moldie tarpaulin. The ugly little squat car was revealed. Blue and rusty, it was obvious that it had seen better days, probably back in his great grandmother's age. Keith squinted at it, his purple eyes taking in every inch as Lance hoped into the front seat. 

"How could you let it get in such a state. To someone in you past it would have cost a fortune!" Keith muttered angrily, "And it's not even that long ago!" 

"To you demon boy. To me it's like my grandmother's generation and probably further along that way. It's not that long to you because you've been existing since the beginning of time," Lance grumbled unhappily as he revved the engine. Lance could hear Coran in his own backyard singing at the top of his lungs about young love. Keith was smiling. "Why are you smiling. You're ears should be bleeding."

"In hell no one is happy, Lance. Everyone is suffering in their own way. Coran is happy to simply be here. Don't you think it's worth smiling about?" Keith asked as he opened the passenger door and got in. Lance gave a 'not bad' face and put the car in first gear as he left the unfenced backyard. "Actually don't answer that. I already know your answer." Keith said, defeat in his voice. Lance felt guilt twist in his stomach. 

"I want you to keep an eye out. Make sure Lotor's not lurking about." Lance commented, trying to not be commanding. Keith nodded but kept the silence. It was true people should be happy about simply living, it was something to be happy about. But Keith didn't know the unhappiness some felt by simply being here, but then again maybe the mission Shiro had said about earlier was that Keith was trying to help those who weren't happy. Lance clicked his tongue ready to apologise for whatever he had done but he was interrupted again by Keith as he pointed to a chart full of ice cream and tabbed Lance's arm repeatedly. Keith wiggled his eyebrows in a suggest manner, causing for Lance to sigh. Getting out of the car, Lance bought an ice cream each, some chips and a few drinks for Keith to satisfy himself with. With a grin that made Lance's heart ache, Keith took the ice-cream and took a bite. Lance recoiled. The demon would be the end of him.

"What?"

"You bite into ice creams like that?" Lance tried to contain the urges to text Pidge this, she would _cry_. Lance scrunched his nose, trying to imagine the brain freeze that the demon must be having in that moment. Keith eyes gave him a weird look, but the smile stayed on his face. 

"What else are you meant to do?' Keith asked with a glare, but his mouth continued to smile. Lance was almost creeped out by the way Keith could control two separate emotions on his face at the same time. 

"Lick it." Lance explained while he licked his own ice-cream. 

"What?" Keith's smile vanished, a curious expression taking over. 

"You lick it." Lance stated again, unfazed by the look that Keith was giving him. 

"Uhhhhhh." Keith made a sound in his throat to suggest that he was uncomfortable with the notion. "Why would you do that?"

"To make it last longer." Lance stated, trying to not winch again as Keith took another bite and gave a wicked grin at Lance. 

"But it takes too long." Lance felt a hint of sympathy for the demon, some things had to be enjoyed longer than others and it was clear the Kaith had never heard of that. "And besides your face is priceless when I do it." Lance shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he turned on the engine again. Keith had been enjoying his facial expressions? "Yep."

"Stop doing that." Lance hissed. 

"No. I enjoy doing it because the times when I can get into your head without you noticing is the most rewarding." Lance made a sound of dismay. 

"Well I enjoy it when you stop eating all my money."

"I don't eat your money." Lance patted Keith on the head, like he would for a dog. 

"It's just an expression." Lance explained for what felt like the hundredth time today. Lance would be damned if he didn't feel like he was being a father today. 

"Like the ones I enjoy watching on your face?" Lance felt the familiar flush crawling it's way onto his cheeks. Eww the demon really was a flirt. 

"No. It's.... like.. never mind. Let's get to the beach before Hunk sends a SWAT team to fine me." And before Lance melted in his seat from both the blush that was burning into him and the summer heat. Keith grinned again taking a bite, "Hang on I want to snapchat Pidge and tell her this. Smile." Lance commanded as he opened his snapchat and took a photo, Lance's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the photo of Keith grinning at the camera with his bitten ice-cream. Finally sending it to Pidge Lance turned the car out of the carpark. "I hope Pidge dies from seeing that." Lance commented with a laugh, trying to forget the image of Keith in his mind. 

"Why is it bad?" Keith asked, Lance shook his head wildly. "Then what is so bad about it?"

"Nothing it's just usually you get brain freeze from that."

"Oh. Well then I can't wait to get brain freeze." Keith challenged, as he pouted as bite into his ice-cream. "Besides I want to prove that you are just a bunch of babies."

"Challenge accepted. I'll like to see you get brain freeze for the first time." Lance would enjoy that. 


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Keith was allergic, after all the time that he had eaten ice-cream, to dairy. It had left Lance howling of laughter on the floor as Keith he had diarrhea earlier in the morning after eating a whole tub of ice-cream. To be sure he had been tested at the local hospital and now Lance had to just wait. Lance snorted as he waited patiently by the door, Hunk and Shay had made their way over after hearing about it all after Lance's early morning phone call. They waved at him, curious to why the demon (Hunk had given in and eventually told Shay everything) had finally just become lactose intolerant. He's adapting, Lance had told them through fits of laughter. Keith was not in the similar frame of mind. 

" _I hate this planet,_ " He had hissed, " _I even hate you_." Keith had pointed his finger at Lance as he had made his way out of the room, tears streaming down his face. Lance snickered to himself again, the feeling of Keith suffering over something so minor was something of an amusement to Lance. Keith shrugged as he made his way to the lounge area where visitors waited for news, his demeanor calm but his face stormy as Lance guided him to his small car. "Why does god hate me?" Keith asked as he looked up at the sky, which struck Lance as odd. Lance raised an eyebrow as he opened his door. 

"Obviously since you fell with Lucifer it wasn't like an extra golden star, Keith." Keith snorted as he fiddled with his seatbelt that he had not yet seated himself behind. He pouted to himself and then to Lance as Lance started the engine. 

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any less fair." 

"Life isn't fair. Especially now. You get what you get, even those who try their hardest don't get what they deserve and people that don't try at all and get what other people want," Lance soothed, "So you're allergic to ice-cream, so what? You can get lactose intolerant ice-cream. It's called improvising with what you have or can get." 

"I bet you Shiro would have found this hilarious." Keith grumbled unhappily, Lance thought that the idea of ice-cream that he wasn't allergic to would brighten his day. 

"Yeah but you can't see him. If you want a message delivered I can give it to him tomorrow."

"I'll see him before you do tomorrow." Lance's eyebrow raised higher, if Keith was to do anything else surprising Lance was certain that it would be in his hairline. The remainder of the car ride was quiet as Keith stewed over his unfortunate events and Lance sang to a few songs on the radio. It was peaceful. Nothing that Lance had thought would happen around Keith who seemed to always have something to say or do. Coran was in his garden, waving about his gardening hose and posing to a fro. 

"My eyes need bleach." Lance confirmed after parking his car and making his way across his own unfenced lawn. 

"Oh! Isn't it the thriving young couple!" Coran voice sang from the front garden. Lance didn't stop as he made his way to the back door and searched around for his keys. He said nothing in return as he fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. "Be safe. Use protection!" Came Coran's voice as Lance shut the door with a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. His face was burning he could tell, it was crawling to his neck and to his belly. Keith ignored Lance as he made his way into the lounge without saying a word. 

"What-" Keith's voice was cut off suddenly. Lance got the notion that someone's hand had been placed over it. 

" _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ ," Lance's eyes opened. Shiro? Lance stood and made his way into the lounge to investigate. Keith had been right he _was_ seeing Shiro before Lance would see him tomorrow. "Oh, Lance. It's nice to see you," Shiro's voice sounded delighted, his hand still on his brothers face. Lance opened his mouth to reply, closed it, and then finally decided to make a sound in his throat as a reply. Keith and Shiro where here together. Did that mean Keith would finally leave him alone? Shiro looked around the room, oblivious to the look Keith was giving him. "I suggest Lance that you tidy up a bit. Not good for the hygiene." 

"What are you doing here? Can Keith finally go?" Lance finally asked after staring at Shiro with a mixture of confusion and horror on his face. Why did his professor have to be here when it was like this? Was Keith going to kill Shiro even after he had said that he wouldn't. Keith finally pulled away. 

"Why didn't you come straight away?" Keith asked, his voice strained and oddly pitched. "You knew Lotor was in town, you knew I was in town. Why didn't you come straight away?"

"Lotor's not the first hellhound to come sniffing around here, Keith. Sendak was here not a three weeks ago." 

"So they're not after me? I've barely been here three weeks." 

"Energies," Shiro stated, obviously delighted with his theories as he beamed at his younger brother and gave a clap on the back. "Here the energies are going crazy. Zarkon must be looking for the source or something-"

"As like a power source?"

"You don't feel it?" Shiro asked, his face falling. Lance didn't miss the curious expression in his eyes though as he peered in closer to his brother. 

"No. Obviously. I would have known what you were on about. And stop looking at me like that." 

"Like what?" Shiro asked as he straightened himself and crossed his arms. 

"Like that." Shiro seemed to consider. 

"Your hair."

"I _fucking_ knew it." Keith hissed as he launched himself at Shiro. Lance stepped back a few paces and made his way to the couch, it would probably be wiser to sit this one out even if the conversation of Keith's hair was rather amusing. Seriously who had mullets these days? Shiro was able to deflect Keith with ease and was able to get Keith sprawled on his arse and his head knocked against a wall. Lance ignored the small indent that was made. Maybe if he forgot it was there it would be fixed and he wouldn't have to explain anything to the tenants. 

"It went that colour? Black?" Shiro hissed as his eyes searched Keith further. "They took your beautiful white hair away?"

Hold the phone. Did Shiro say white hair? Keith gave Lance a warning look. "Thanks Shiro, you've given Lance more ammo."

"Against what?" Shiro asked confused as he helped Keith get back up. 

"He finds anything to tease anybody with. Whether it be a stupid mistake in pronunciation or whether it be a colour you wore when you were two. Lance knows it all and uses it all. It must be that small one that gives him the information."

"You mean Pidge Gunderson?" Shiro asked.... "Or as Birth Certificate says 'Katie Holt'?"

"You're such a creep Shiro searching up little kids like that."

"I had to make sure you were in good hands."

"So you had to look at my babysitters friend?" Keith accused, his eyes turning into slits. 

"Excuse me I am not your babysitter." Lance cut in, his voice curt. He was nothing to Keith, and he would never be anything to him. Ever. 

"Not what Matt or Hunk said earlier last week." Keith dismissed Lance with a wave. Rude, wicked, beautiful demon. Did Lance have to add anymore to that? Charming? No now Lance was just making stuff up. 

"Well it's my decision and if you're anything you're my 'Nuisance', and I'm your saviour because I am 100% certain no one else would have taken you in."

"You don't know that Lance!" Keith glared at Lance, his own arms crossed over his chest. 

"What you would have used your charms to get into someones house?" Shiro asked, not pleased with the thought. Keith frowned. 

"Says the person who tried to use it on Lance!"

"Precautions." Shiro added as he studied a fingernail. 

"Blah. Blah. Get to the point Shiro." Keith snarled. Was everyone like this in the angel and demon world? Were they always this rude? 

"I need your help. Lotor is closing in on whatever he is looking for and he's not about to give up with just me. I need someone who knows how to fight him and send him back to hell." Shiro whispered, his fringe bobbing up and down as he swung back onto the balls of his feet. 

"You know how to do that." Keith flinched at the mere thought. Obviously it wasn't pretty. Questions bubbled up into Lance's mouth. How? Why? Where? When? But most importantly: What? 

"Please-"

"-I'm going to go and get something from the supermarket. Do you guys want anything?"

"We're going with you." Keith ejected before Shiro could say anything otherwise. "Lotor could be lurking around, you've heard enough to give him head way if he gets you."

"You seriously think a demon-"

"Hell hound" Shiro corrected automatically.

"Will attack me on sight. I'm in public view nothing can happen."

"It's not in the supermarket I'm worried about. It's getting to the car and back. Lotor could be anywhere." Shiro turned to Keith as Keith finished speaking.

"So you're going to help me?"

"That's why I'm telling you that Lotor could be anywhere." Lance froze and looked around the room. 

"Then how do you know he's not here? "

"Energies. We can sense each other presence." Keith stated simply, "So let's get this over with. I hate supermarkets."

 

Lance had to agree, supermarkets were not his specialty. More often than not you'd see people you didn't want to to see in the 'Reduced to Clear' section, or some older people who he owed favors in other sections. It meant that he had to face all his life problems in a few seconds to sum up what he would be roped into doing if he saw so and so, or saw that person down the corner. It was a difficult few minutes getting in and out. Lance almost considered it a success, except that Keith was moping around with the trolley, while giving Shiro a look of total disdain. It was an odd sight to see, a man known as the college professor and a young man hanging around in an aisle waiting around giving each other looks that suggested that they might have a brawl in the middle of everyone's way. 

"I'm considering what I told you earlier."

"What that I'm your babysitter."

"No. And don't push it. I think I might kill my brother."

"Please not in the supermarket or not in a public place. I don't want to be arrested for being with a criminal and accused of helping you murder your brother," Lance commented as he looked through the ingredients in the small can for anything diary. "Plus I don't really want to say this but he's a nice guy."

"He usually is. But something is off with him. Everything about him." Keith grumbled. 

"Maybe he's actually worried about Lotor," Lance suggested. A yelp escaped him as Keith rammed the trolley into the back of his feet. "Ow! What was that for?" Keith indicated his head to the side and then forward, Lance could only comprehend from watching too many movies that Keith wanted for him to look at Shiro, in a secretive manner. Shiro was leaning against a wall, a product in hand as he looked at the ingredients. It was then that Lance realised that Shiro was mimicking him. 

"See I told you he's not right."

"Keith it's literally nothing to worry about. He's looking through the ingredients."

"Lance," Keith stopped him again by ramming the trolley into him again. Lance turned around but Keith was already speaking. "He's been here for over 2 thousand centuries! He doesn't need to mimic you!" Keith hissed low. 

"Hey. He may want to learn a few things from a pro." Lance tried to sound confident but his heart stopped for a brief few seconds. 

"Trust me. If anything Shiro is the pro."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Lotor may have taken over his mind or something." Keith growled low. "Lotor is a-" Keith moved away quickly, mumbling something about 'fruit' although Lance wasn't sure if he even like fruit or ate it on a regular basis. 

"Anything else you need Lance?" Shiro asked as he made his way over. He had a pained expression on his face. "I know Keith doesn't trust me. We're not the best together-"

"So you're saying I can't trust you." Lance interrupted, Lance could feel Keith's anger from the next aisle as he listened in on the conversation. It wasn't even the fruit department. 

"Absolutely." And that was then that Lance realized he should have listened to that stupid demon. His throat tightened and his vision went funny. His nerves were on end as energied crackled in him, his brain was working over time. Spots filled his vision, he opened his mouth to call out. His eyes, although spotty, searched frantically for anyone, but if they saw anything or heard anything they gave no indication to it. They kept about their daily lives, unaware that Shiro wasn't indeed Shiro, not even Lotor, but in fact a man with a horrid twisted face. For a few brief moments Lance saw the true image of the demon clutching at his throat, while the other hand searched through his mind, his soul and his very essence. 

Sendak. Lance knew it. Surely the real Shiro would have mentioned it earlier, right when he had been given the money. Lance gasped loudly, hoping that maybe Keith was aware of what was going on, surely a demon would know what was happening around them? Lance struggled, his tongue now lolling out of the corner of his mouth. Dripple escaped his mouth as he gasped and sputtered. He was going to die choking, almost like he was hanging from the gallows. Sendak grinned, his teeth showing. The demon was in his head, taking things from him, exploring every secret, every wish and sin. Lance choked and dribbled again as he flayed out. 

"I'm sorry pretty thing. But Zarkon has bigger plans for you than you can comprehend and I follow his orders and so you shall live." Lance didn't know why Sendak had thought that playing with Lance before releasing him into unconsciousness was funny, but somehow Lance knew that the little display had shown not only dominance but he had tested Lance. The thought was not comforting as blackness chased Lance into a blissful sleep, that soon was plagued by nightmares. 

 

\--------

 

Keith should have never, ever, let Lance out of his sight. Not only was his feelings confirmed, but Lance was taken with Keith to keep him company. Like that couldn't be worse. LAnce's heart was faint through the rough fabric over Keith's head that Sendak had placed. Blood was stained where Sendak had punched his nose to keep his from squirming. Keith just hoped that Sendak wouldn't smell anything in return for awhile as Keith's knuckles gave a hint of a promise to hold Keith faithful to Sendak's own ruined nose. 

The hood was removed and Keith was confronted by light. piercing and bright as he struggled at the bonds. "You're weak. You're just on the cusp of fully adapting -you have realised that you haven't been eating that dreadful crap the humans call food- have you? Well, it looks like your human friend had something we need."

"He knows nothing. He never even heard of us before I crashed on the mountain." Keith croaked, it was then he knew his throat had been slightly damaged due to the strong grip of Sendak's fists. Prick. Keith's eyes meet Lotor's. He couldn't believe it. "What have you done with my brother?"

"You thought big brother would be able to take me on? Please I am a hellhound not some scraping whelp from the bottom levels. I bow to no one, and I certainly don't bow or surrender to angels," Lotor's pleasant, even Keith had to admit it, voice rung through the room, which Keith now observed as concrete. A hole had been made to allow light though. Demons preferred the dark so why so much light? Lotor's eyes tracked his and he smiled. "No Shiro's here he's just a little low at the moment. But you can speak to your human friend."

"He's not a friend."

"A lover, perhaps? I wouldn't judge you, he is quiet handsome for earth scum. But surely there are better things than humans."

"We're not lovers."

"Touche. OKay if it's not that way then why is he defending you?"

"He's defending me?" Keith tried to keep the curiosity from his voice, and failed. 

"Don't get your hopes up, Keith. He  will bulk in time and he can show you what he truly is. A liar. A fraud."

"He's only human, Lotor. Stop making it out to be that he's embodied as something. I would have sensed it." Keith snarled as he leaned against the bonds. Pain coursed through him, Lotor grinned. 

"But you would have also sensed that Sendak was Shiro, but you didn't. Your mortal instincts told you instead. Why is that? And I wouldn't bother to lie, thy bonds compel you to tell thy truth," Keith glared. "But you have nothing to hide. Don't you? As it is we are on the same team here? "

"So now we're teams? What are we now, the angels The Mighty and we The Fallen?" Lotor's palm meet Keith's face as he straightened and gave a loud sigh. 

"You're sarcasm is duly noted. Make sure my father doesn't hear it our you might lose something other than your life." Keith glared as Lotor made a motion with his hands. Chills went down his spin as Lotor turned and left through the door, leaving Keith alone. It was Keith's chance to do something, he knew. His human senses kicking in overdrive as they searched there way around. A pang tugged at his heart. The senses were dull and basically useless in a situation like this. It only meant one thing really. He had to transform. The bonds groaned as Keith felt his form shimmer, pain lacing down his side from a knife wound that Keith hadn't noticed before. Well not a knife wound. A claw wound made by the one and only Lotor, hell hound and shapeshifter, arsehole of the last year- or was that last year?- and exiled prince of hell. A lot of titles for someone so... infuriating. Admittingly Keith and Lotor and never gotten on, Keith was a loner more focused on the task at hand while Lotor was more interested in playing with the tortured souls and enjoying the sins that life had to offer. Lotor all in all was a wild card. He could be your friend one minute and your enemy the next. 

"It won't work," A voice muttered from behind him, Keith suppressed the groan. "My best druids have spent centuries making this rope to keep your human form from shattering into your real form." Haggar's raspy voice echoed just barely bounced across the walls. 

"Why were they making a rope for me?" Keith asked, as he looked up to where Haggar had picked in front of him. 

"Do you think Zarkon is that stupid? Admittingly his mind is more elsewhere but he did notice your little visits to some angel friends over time. Shiro as an example. Even if he watched you fall and shed your brilliant white feathers? Even when he watched you cry and beg to return for years? You still talk and converse with him?" Keith growled low, but it was soft a weak, more human than Keith had ever done before. "Answer me."

"No." Keith muttered.

"So you didn't converse with him?"

"I'm not saying." Keith replied stubbornly as he glared definantly at Haggar. Her druid and herself had, again, admittingly never been on his good side either. Rarely anyone had. 

"Lance interests you." Haggar stated as she went off topic, no doubt thinking of ways to flay his skin off his bones or to make him confess.

"Yes." Keith felt his resistance pull and tug as he answered truthfully. 

"Why?" So Haggar didn't know. Meaning Keith had to spin some elaborate tale about why Lance did interest him. Might as well tell the truth, well some of it. Not all the truth, Haggar didn't need to know about resistance. Keith felt his mind shift, something prodding in his head. His mind walls quickly went up, even without his true form his mind was still his and it would stay that way. 

"He looks like he could tumble in bed quite well." Keith inwardly flinched, that was actually a disgusting thing to think. Keith felt guilt course through him, Lance of course was attractive. Anyone could see that. So it had occurred to Keith that his looks and his athletic build would help him during sexual intercourse, also his body had gone through similar things that humans called hormones. That hadn't helped either. It had kept him up for some nights, aching and hard as he tried to not think of Lance in the next room. Any other demon might have considered crawling into LAnce's bed and make him feel all the pleasurable things, but Keith hoped that he was honest enough for wanting his partner to be entirely consensual and that would not have happened for Lance as he had made it entirely clear that Keith was not his type. Even if Keith had made a few remarks on the mountain side. But Keith had been fascinated and wanted to know how Lance worked, no one had resisted his charms before. Annoyingly Keith had not been able to get into Lance's mind as he found ways to block him for hours until his walls weakened, and within days LAnce had mastered the art of not letting Keith into his mind. 

"Sendak went through the boys thoughts. Honestly his thoughts weren't all to PG either," Keith was suddenly wondering how long she had been on earth for. What the hell did PG mean? Pretty Good Thoughts? Pretty Goatish? Keith banished the thoughts from his mind as worry took over. Lance's walls had fallen? Like a king and his fort? Where was Shiro? What the hell were they going to do to him? But as Hagger grinned at him , her nails tabbing against the metal plate on her forearm, he didn't really want to know. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hell, it's been awhile. To long actually, almost a year. But I'm back, after another hard, but last year at, high-school. So yippy! I'll probably update more, and reading through the previous chapters I must say that I have (hopefully) improved in my writing skills (again hopefully). But if my writing isn't exactly the best and is terrible, including spelling errors, please, I beg you, point it out :) I don't mind criticism, I actually prefer it, as it helps.  
> But please enjoy, and if I haven't updated, just spam me. I sometimes get slack. :)  
> Also this is... a bit dark, compared to the other previous chapters - warning.

Lance hated the dark more than anything. It chased him even in his dreams and into awakening, and when he awoke it was not that better either. He was consumed by darkness, even the small crack on the wall didn't do anything to chase it away. But at least the darkness here didn't have anything that bite and clawed at him, Lance knew that factor might as well be changing soon enough as the last fleeting moments of peacefulness would be shattered by the crew of demons. Lance shuddered as he tested lightly against the bonds but it didn't give a slight rub against the each other. It was then that he realized that whatever held him was not rope but a fabric of sorts that glowed. Lance frowned as he shifted in his seat, trying to smother the rising panic in his chest. Keith would have already scolded him at this point, probably about a lot of things.

That he was right, that Lance would never be right, that life was unfair because of ice-cream, and that 'Shiro would have something to say about this'. Lance already missed those comments, even if the demon was a pain in the butt. Lance made himself look in the darkness, made himself face his fear while hoping that nothing would pop up as it could only frighten him further. Lance decided to count to 10, and then to 20, by the time he had reached 100 the door was open and people -no demons- swaggered into the room grinning. Lance felt his stomach give a roll almost making him heave. 

"It's Keith's little, interesting, pet," Came a comment, it was a new voice, dark, that sent shivers across the surface of the earth beneath him. The wall cracked open a little more, the room now having a clearer more slithering light that set the demons face a glow. "Does his pet speak?" 

 _I'm not his pet, never will I be._ Lance, despite his fear, looked up, his lip trembling as for the first time since the first encounter with demons, he felt a shiver of fear. The demon was daunting to behold, and Lance knew deep down, that this _man_ was a part of it all. Shiro, Keith, Heaven and Hell where all apart of this demons plans. "I'm not his pet." 

"Courage in a human is not a particular fond trait I like carried in your pathetic kind. But most humans I speak too, die upon the first meeting. Their hearts stop," He bent down, his eyes purple, very much like Keith's, Lance noted. "Yours didn't. Interesting." 

"Maybe you're not that terrifying as they make you out to be." Lance couldn't stop his voice from uttering the words, his vision blurring as blind fury engulfed Lance's senses, the demons fury barely contained. 

"You speak to much. Maybe I'll have it removed," He grabbed at Lance's chin, his grip painful as he forced Lance to look at him, his eyes examining his thoroughly. "Even without your tongue you look able to satisfy my troops, they don't mind a broken one." Lance didn't want to comprehend what he meant by 'satisfy' but he knew it didn't mean well. 

"You won't break me. The real Takashi Shirogane will come, maybe another angel. Surely what you're doing isn't 100 percent approved by the guy up stairs," his eyes narrowed. "So what makes you think you'll finish whatever you're planning?" Lance didn't stop talking as the grip on his chin strengthened. "Someone will come." 

"Not everything is like the fairy-tales, _boy_. The _bad guys_ , mostly win in the real world. It's only the strength that one has that keeps it from winning completely. I will win this one, no matter the sacrifice. Heaven will fall." 

Lance stayed silent until his courage once again came to him in waves, this time he knew nothing would happen. "Who are you?" 

"Your human ignorance confuses me. I am Zarkon," Lance felt the familiar tingle of fear travel up his spine.  _Zarkon_. Lance had heard that name before, even if it had been for a few moments. He was the demon behind it, searching for the source of energy that they seemed to want. "You know about the energy then," The topic changed as Zarkon removed his grip from Lance's chin, instead he seemed more interested in what Lance knew more than if Lance was scared of him. "The angles must be searching for it to. That would explain Takashi presence as well." His features revealed a smile, his eyes screaming wrath and ruin. 

This demon was wrath and ruin, he was the reason Heaven would fall to Earth. The thought struck Lance as odd, wasn't Heaven strong and mighty? Wasn't god, or something close to it, up there? Couldn't he dream it away with a snap of his finger? Lance tested the bonds once again. "You plan to make Heaven fall?"

"No, I don't have to explain myself to you. Humans are an insect, a working instrument...." The thought, the wheels that spun in the creatures mind were coming to strength and place. "... that is why you must be here. You are the cog, the human, the insect that is the working piece. You set this plan into motion," Zarkon's eyes glowed, his strength now evident. "Until we find the source you are our map." 

Map? Weren't demons and angels alike meant to be powerful, capable of finding everything and everyone? Why hadn't they found this energy source? How long had they been searching? It was probably centuries, judging by the impatience of them all. But how could Lance, a human, be the map? Lance wasn't a local, in fact he had only been living in the rental for little over two years. 

"I don't know where it is." Lance answered truthfully. "No. You wouldn't. But you know humans just as well as any thing on this planet. You also know how to read, don't you?" 

 _He can't read_. The thought struck him as funny, but then again it would explain the lack of being able to find the source. It would also explain why Keith had Lance and his friends searching for Takashi instead of finding him himself. Gifted with every native tongue on the planet, but not gifted with the ability to read it, how poetic.  _But what about Takashi?_ _He was a teacher, so he would know how to read_ \- Lance frowned, now pushing the thought from his mind before he became confused.  _You're already confused, you don't want to be scrambled_ , Lance thought sourly, now noting that his friends would probably would be better at solving and comprehending this better than he could. 

"I do." 

"Good." There was a lull in the conversation, that had been more one sided than any conversation Lance had had in his life. A peel of alarm went through the building just beyond the cell door, and somewhere a solider was calling Zarkon's name, this time in complete horror and madness. "Azca, guard the door. I don't want the boy escaping." 

 

It was not a couple of minutes later did the panic calm down, and that the door was opened once again, this time to reveal another snide face. Lotor. Lance hurriedly looked down. "Your master was trying to escape. I wouldn't be surprised if he left you," Nothing Zarkon had said compared to Lotors words, _they stung, they hurt_. "Keith has no feelings. He merely dabbles in what he thinks will make him feel something. He'll leave you behind." 

Would Keith? Honestly, in the last few days, that had turned into weeks, Lance had come to expect more of Keith. He was just like a puppy, but loyal, like a adult dog. But Lance barely knew Keith like Lotor or Zarkon. If they weren't surprised, then Lance shouldn't. 

"And what makes you think so." Lance was still looking at the ground. Not daring to look at Lotor. 

"I know so, Lance McClain," he laughed softly in Lance's ear, the feeling tickling him as he shivered to get away from the next words. "I know your family, I know your fears. I know your strengths. I've been assessing you all this time, even in your bed. I watch you spill your desires, I watch you lust and love, laugh and hate. I watch your pride swell, I watch your sadness take over. I know you. So do not tempt me into telling Zarkon. He would play them better than any sin can. But I can make you scream them into the world myself, if you do not have the strength to follow Zarkon's orders. I can make you suffer, that is what I was made to do." 

Lotor was cruel, mad even. Lance was now terrified, his heart hammering in his rib cage as his mind went blank. His bladder was threatening to collapse on him. His mind was feeling fuzzy, his limbs were sluggish and slack. They were nothing like Keith. Nothing. _He was definitely a puppy compared_. Lance felt his eyes sting with tears for the first time. Lotor knew his family, meaning he knew his friends. He would destroy them, Lance had no doubt. 

Lance let out a chock of air, his face burning. "You're evil." 

"No. I am merely what you do not want. Thus I am evil to you." Lotor now stood, a knife playing in his palm. Lance now looked up, to look at the hell hound. He drew the knife to his hair, cutting the silver locks and letting them fall elegantly to the floor. "A token to remind you. I am just a call away, and when Zarkon does call... I will not be gentle. You will feel my wrath." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but hopefully I will be expanding later on into filler, more fulfilling paragraphs and chapters. But that is it for this chapter, and I hope that once again you had a good Chrsitmas.


End file.
